Bloody Roar III Alternative Arcade Endings
by Tiger5913
Summary: An alternative ending to Hudson's sorry excuse of stories for Bloody Roar III: Shina/Jane's ending is up.
1. Default Chapter

6/28/01

6/28/01

Disclaimer: the characters such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. belong to Hudson Soft

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my readers, especially PokeDigi, LazzyQ, Alica Tylon, Deoku, VGuyver, StarryPeach, AKA, Brad Crawford, Arashi, Flyby, and Niteflite.

****

Bloody Roar III Alternative Arcade Endings

Uriko's Arcade Ending

(has a little bit of Kenji's ending in the first part of the fic)

By Tiger5913

It was over.

He had gotten a hold of the power gem, and given it to a person that his friends and brother could trust, for safekeeping. His older sibling had come out of the situation fine, and received a warm welcome from his girlfriend, a rabbit zoanthrope he'd met from his teenage years, who'd actually tackled him in adoration. The youth tied up his loose ends, could finally relax now, after all the craze that had occurred in the last mere couple days.

But… there was still one thing left. With everything weighing down and bringing pressure upon him, he hadn't been very considerate to a certain schoolmate of his. Their last encounter ended in him walking away, post when she'd told him something that surprised him. It was in the positive sense, although he didn't think that she knew, probably presumed that he felt the opposite. He was afraid that she wouldn't listen to or forgive him for how insensitive he had acted toward her, the way he ignored her lately.

Over and over, the memory played in his mind…

She looked away shyly, dragging her foot on the ground and absentmindedly tugged on a few strands of her long brown hair with her hand.

"…What is it?" He asked, leaving no room for patience. Time was running out while he was standing around doing nothing; if he didn't hurry, there wouldn't **be** a brother for him to save.

"Ah… um…" her gaze wandered elsewhere and her voice was barely audible as she told him, "…I really like you."

_What…?_ His emotions immediately began tearing into him when she said that. Why the hell would she tell him something like this now, though, when she knew perfectly well that there was so much he needed to do? Was this a trick to get him to stay? Well, if that was the case, he wasn't going to fall for it.

Scowling lowly, he turned his back on her and leapt away, blending into the dark shadows of the night, leaving her behind. He couldn't believe that she would let him know at that time, when his life was turning upside down, and everything was chaos. And anyway, it's not like he really owed her an explanation - she should already know, since those events were happening to her as well. She should be able to understand why he left without saying anything…

_But what if she doesn't?_ He wondered as he abandoned his friend, feeling a little worried about their formerly strong relationship. _Should I've told her how I felt too? Did she expect me to?_

When he was a good distance away from her, he'd glanced up, his light brown pupils filled with confusion and hurt while he looked at the moon. Beams glimmered from the crescent shape, gleaming over his skin, making it seem pale and pasty, as bland as how he was feeling at the moment. The words formed over his lips and pushed their way out; "I really like you too…"

But of course it was too late. She didn't hear him, and most likely thought the worst, that he didn't like her, and that was the way he used to reject her.

It was time to right the wrong. Back to his present state of mind, he watched his brother and his girlfriend teasing around and jabbing playfully at each other. Shaking his head, he left the scene - they didn't even notice his leave of absence - and headed toward his friend's house. He knew it was late, but he didn't care about that, and instead concentrated on setting everything right, making sure she knew how he really felt.

_Please don't reject me the way I did to you… I'm… I'm sorry…_

*****

"I can't believe I have a curfew now!"

Grumbling her complaint, the teenager plopped onto her bed, sulking about the punishment that her guardian had bestowed upon her. And if that wasn't enough, she was also really baffled regarding that mysterious orb she had found recently. When it had started talking to her, she was shocked and dropped the object, then watched as it shattered into broken pieces. Unsure of what to do, she ran home, where her mother was waiting, angry and worried that her daughter had been out so late.

And now, here she was, with a restraint that bound her to a restriction ordering that she had to be home at a certain time. It was unfair; her sister was out with her boyfriend, trying to find information about that strange Beast Emblem that had everyone worried. The female student felt infuriated that they were always leaving her out of such important things, just because she was the youngest of the group. One of her classmates of the same grade, and only a couple months older, Kenji Ohgami, was allowed way more freedom than her.

It could also be based on gender, because she was female and considered "inferior" to him. Well, she would prove them wrong, she was just as strong as the rest of them were, if not in strength, then in spirit. And she wasn't about to let anyone trample over her like she was someone worthless, that she didn't matter. She wasn't about to let anyone stand in her way of proving herself, like her sister's overprotective-ness, her mother's constant worrying, or even… even Kenji's loss of faith in her.

Deciding that, the fifteen-year-old arose from her mattress and straightened out her attire, brushing dust off her elegant red top. Her tight black shorts completed the outfit, and she quickly picked a small piece of lint off the smooth material. The silky strands of her waist-length auburn hair swished around and brushed against her shoulder as she walked over to her window. If her mother wouldn't allow her to leave the premises, then she would have to break the rules, and sneak away. She'd most likely receive a more severe punishment for the deception, but at the moment, the young zoanthrope didn't care. People were inconsiderate to her feelings when she had shown them kindness, so why couldn't she be selfish this once?

A gust of wind blew into her face as she pulled open the windows, meeting the serene setting of the dark chilly night. A feeling of uncertainty swept over her, but it was hastily replaced by her stubborn determination, and her expression showed it. Giving her room a forlorn look, she turned toward the outside world again, and swung her leg over the ledge.

All of a sudden, something knocked into her shoulder as a figure sailed into her chamber, somehow managing to land nimbly while she fell, knocking her arm against her bedpost. Letting a cry escape from her, she immediately jumped to her feet, raising her fists as she confronted the intruder; "Who's there?! What do you think you're you doing in my room??"

The person was momentarily crouched down in a pose, then stood and rotated to face her and the light coming from the moon allowed her to identify him. "…Kenji?? What…"

He nodded, causing his dark brown bangs to bob against his forehead. She gave him the once-over, raising an eyebrow in curiosity at his navy blue ninja gi, not surprised by the crimson scarf that encircled his neck. Looking up, she discovered that he was doing the same, glancing at her, and when the two met eyes, they both flushed. Shifting albeit uncomfortably, she tucked her hands behind her back in a shy manner, and spoke up, "So… um… what're you doing here?"

"Uh…" the male zoanthrope appeared sheepish. "I want to apologize."

Her eyebrow quirked. "…You do know what time is it, don't you, Kenji?"

"Not exactly, but I know it's after midnight," he said. "And no, this can't wait until tomorrow, Uriko. I had to see you as soon as I could, and now that I'm finished with helping Yugo and Alice with their business, I wanted to come find you." 

An annoyed scowl formed over her facial features. "You don't have to do me any favors. I'm not exactly top priority to you."

He was a bit taken back by her cold tone of voice, but still was prone to convince her. "No, that's where you're wrong. I know I was being an idiot before, ignoring you and my school affairs, but that was because I felt pressured by all this Beast Emblem-" 

"That's all you think about these days!" Uriko Nonomura hissed, making him take a step back. "No one ever tells me anything though! I have to snoop around to find things out, and I used to rely on you to confide in me, because we were really good friends… I miss that, and I actually wanted it to be more, but… but then you ran off and left me there after I told you, Kenji! How do you think I felt when you did that?"

His face mirrored some of her anger. "Why are you blaming me for everything?! You could've told me before, you know! When my mind _wasn't_ so preoccupied with all this stupid garbage, and I wasn't so afraid of losing the only family I have left! You don't have to worry about anything, Uriko, because you have a mother, and an adopted sister to back her up! I only have a brother who also is my guardian!"

She cringed and stepped back until she felt the wall pressing against her spine. But he wasn't finished, and stalked toward her while biting out the words, "So while you stand there, wallowing in your self-pity, I think that you should quit that, and stop being so absorbed in your own problems."

The feline zoanthrope bit her lip as the early signs of tears dwelled in her hurt irises, and she swallowed hard. Her friend's rage was beginning to frighten her, and she dimly wondered what had happened to the real Kenji, who this demon that came and possessed him was.

"Because you know what?" the ninja continued, his gaze hardened with anger and his voice low as he leaned in close to her until their noses briefly came into contact. "You're not the only one here who has issues to deal with. I heard a lot of complaining from you, but have you even stopped to ask how I'm doing? No, right? … So what do you have to say now about all this?"

Her breaths came out in small gasps, and she descended along the wall until her bottom touched the floor, her eyes never leaving his. After a long period of time, she finally looked away, glancing down at the ground as a sob trembled through her body. She clutched her sides with her hands protectively, shying away from her companion, almost as if she was trying to keep herself safe from him. A pang of guilt struck a sensitive nerve of his, and the dark-haired teenager clenched his fist as he leisurely knelt down next to her.

"G-go away…" she whispered, sounding choked. "I-I don't know what happened to you… you're not yourself… you're not the Kenji that I like, the Kenji that's my best friend… something happened to you while you were on the search for the Emblem… J-just please leave me alone…"

His expression twisted into a look of hurt. "Uriko, I-…"

Her head snapped up. "I was scared that you'd reject me, but I didn't know that you'd go _this_ far… and know that I **do** know, I'm afraid of you… afraid of what you would do to me."

_Do to you…?_ Kenji sighed mournfully and touched her shoulder with his hand. Flinching, she instantly snapped back, glaring at him with misty eyes that were filled with pain and but was also occupied with deep ire. "This isn't how I wanted it to turn out at all… I came here to apologize, not get into a fight with you… Please don't be mad at me."

The Kenpo student trailed circles into the carpet with the tip of her finger, letting her large bangs fall over and cover her face. He watched her silently for a while, before speaking up once again, "…Wanna hit me or something?"

"…No." she answered. "I'm not like that. I don't like fighting to solve problems. You just get more hurt in the end…"

"Uriko…" he wrapped his arms around her figure, embracing her despite the fact that she struggled a little against his hold.

"Let go of me…" Uriko retorted, although she had stopped resisting.

"I won't," he informed her firmly. "Until you listen to what I have to say."

"You're an arrogant jerk, Kenji," she shot at him. "Nothing but a conceited ninja-boy."

"Mmmhmm, and you're a kitten brat," the mole zoanthrope said, smirking slightly. "But before you scratch my eyes out, I was only kidding, okay?"

Her only response was a feline growl.

"Besides the apology though…" he started to say, feeling nervous at bringing it up. "…You know what you said earlier about liking me?" 

"Kinda wish I didn't…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Don't hate me, please?" The ninja appealed, gently pecking her on the forehead. He felt her cringe and sighed, then brushed his lips against her eyelid, which made her squirm a little. But she hadn't slugged him, so he pushed aside his fear and kissed her nose next; she began to loosen up.

"What are you doing…" she murmured in question.

"Hmm, last time I checked, it was called kissing," he kidded while a slow smile formed over his mouth.

"But why…?"

"Because…" he swallowed hard before leaned in next to her ear and whispering, "I really like you too, Uriko."

"W-what?" She sounded bewildered. "But earlier…"

"Yeah, I know, I was an idiot, 'kay?" The male student remarked with a wry grin. "Like I said, I'm really sorry for the way I treated you. Forgive me?"

"…Maybe," the young feline replied. "It's late and I'm kinda tired…"

"Oh… sorry." He backed off albeit reluctantly, giving her an apologetic look as he stood up and reached down to give her hand in assistance.

Her lips twisted into a half-smile, and she grabbed a hold of his wrist tightly, then arose to stand next to him. The two stayed immobile for a few minutes, gazing at each other before she broke it off and strolled over to her window, tugging for him to follow. She led him over, then let go of his hand and gestured at his escape route; feeling a bit disappointed at her nonchalant attitude, he shrugged aimlessly and crouched onto the sill, preparing to leap out.

But prior to, a soft palm cupped his cheek and turned his face to the side where his lips met another set. Surprised by the action, he jerked away, glancing at his companion curiously, "Uriko…?"

Her eyes were shy. "No good-bye kiss?"

He grinned in relief. "…Does this mean you forgive me?"

Not letting her answer yet, he leaned in and kissed her, placing his hands on her arms, holding onto her tightly. It was a long time before either of them backed off from the embrace, and Uriko peered at the other teenager through half-closed eyelids. Pressing two fingers against his lips, he smiled at her as he then brushed her mouth with them; giggling quietly, she returned the affection, and hugged him comfortingly.

"I should get going now…" he muttered reluctantly. "I'll come by in the morning, if that's alright with you."

She nodded. "Sure, that'd be great!"

"See you later," Kenji gave her a quick wave of his hand, and disappeared out her window to disappear into the cloaks of the night.

The fifteen-year-old watched him go, a smile touching her lips. Reaching her hands to grasp the latches of the panes, she pulled them together inwardly, and shut the window. She was about to lock it, but then grinned and left it alone, just in case the young ninja decided to visit her again sometime in the future.

****

The End… for now

Author's Note: Hey! For all of you that have played Bloody Roar III, I think it's safe to speak for a lot of us when I say that the stories suck, don't they? -_-0… That was a step backward, Hudson, oi… Well, I was really disappointed with both Kenji and Uriko's Arcades. Honestly, Kenji being a jack@$$ and snubbing one of his closest friends? Uriko acting like she's a five-year-old kid? What the hell is up with that bullcrap? I hope that this ending was more preferable than the game's, hehe. =) Thank you all for reading and please leave a review!  
  
**With love for my fans,**  
**Tiger5913**


	2. Shina/Jane's Alternative Ending

6/30/01

6/30/01

Disclaimer: the characters such as Jane, Long, etc. belong to Hudson Soft

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my readers, especially PokeDigi, LazzyQ, Alica Tylon, Deoku, VGuyver, StarryPeach, AKA, Brad Crawford, Arashi, Flyby, DCTyrantPuff, and Niteflite.

****

Bloody Roar III Alternative Arcade Endings

Shina/Jane's Arcade Ending

By Tiger5913

Peace. At last.

Finally, after all the craze with the Beast Emblem, and post the incident with the Tibula, she could relax now, calm down a bit. She had been hired to look into the events surrounding the Emblem, and it resulted in her almost losing control of herself. But she was known as a "fighting marvel", and her will of determination matched her strength in battle. The occurrence had frightened her though, to the point where she realized that she didn't want to take risks of the sort anymore.

Not for the time being, anyway. Who knew what she would end up doing in the future?

The woman was only twenty years of age, and she desired to experience other things that life had to offer before she fought another bout. Her love and enthusiasm had always been directed toward fighting, ever since she discovered that she had amazing potential at fourteen. She had a paternal figure, a man who'd been in a couple wars himself, a well-known mercenary, which she idolized in her teenage years. Many people would recognize the name Alan Gado if spoken to them, and she felt proud yet sometimes inadequate to admit that he was her adopted father.

From her childhood, she had always been a tomboy. Instructors from her schools had encouraged her to act proper and "lady-like", which she'd usually responded to with a stamp of her feet. She refused to be someone that others chose for her, and instead wanted to decide for herself what she wanted to do. Independence was a very important element to her, and she craved it even when she was still a child in grade school. Being entrapped always gave her a suffocating feeling, and she hated being imprisoned, not allowed to go out and be free, be herself.

And now, the Tibula had steered her mind to decide on yet another one of life's many obstacles, to go on and continue fighting the human-zoanthrope war _for her father_, or take a step down from everything. Alan would retire soon, if closest his female companion Jenny Burtory could convince him to, and then the burden would be passed down to his daughter. But what if she didn't want the responsibilities? She hadn't had enough time to enjoy the more sentimental parts of life, for battle had hardened her emotions and blocked out contemplation.

It was finally time to grasp what she had missed, and enjoy what she had missed while she had been busy fighting the world's problems.

*****

"…Do you ever miss it?"

Small orange beams of light reflected off a set of sky blue pupils, dimming as the sun slowly slid into the crevices of the far-away horizon. The wind howled, broadcasting the chilling weather of the day, and whipped around strands of partially stiff, spiky blonde hair. A seagull flew by overhead, its small white body flickering on the surface of the shimmering turquoise body of water. Waves collided with the shoreline, leaving a foamy trail behind as it disappeared back into the ocean, leaving just to come back once more in a short period of time.

Watching over the serene setting was a couple that sat nearby, glancing at the scenery, admiring one of the finer points of nature. The woman was immobile, gazing foreword while her eyes became slightly misty; something rare that hadn't happened in such a long while. She wondered why such a simple thing had not been introduced to her sooner, that she had to finally step down from her "career" to finally take notice. There apparently were more events that she'd neglected, but she would try to make up for lost time as best as she could, with his help…

"Yeah, sometimes…" she replied to her companion. "But then I remember the reason why I stepped down, and that reassures me."

"I hope you will still recall enough of your fighting techniques to stop me if… if what we both fear may happen someday."

"I won't let that damn Tibula spirit take you too," she said almost angrily. "It led Father running around like he was some hyperactive youth, which he isn't, then it lured a couple of our other allies into its little trap. The last thing that's going to happen is the Tibula making me lose you, which _won't_ happen, I can say that with confidence."

"…Thank you for protecting and watching over me. I never favored going back to fighting, but that elderly gentleman direly needed my help to save his granddaughter, so I felt obliged to help…" the man next to her informed.

"Don't worry about it, you succeeded in rescuing the kid, and you're still alive, so I'm not going to fret over the situation that much."

"But… what of the evil spirit that currently hovers in my being? I worry that someday it will take possession and control of my conscious mind…"

The female dismissed the matter with a wave of her hand, "Ah, I think we should jump over that hurtle when the opportunity presents itself. As for the present time, I think we should **both** just relax, and… and catch up on the things that we lost due to this bloody war amongst the responsibilities of being zoanthropes."

"How I yearn to reach a redemption…" his voice was tranquil, but filled with emotion. "Forgiveness is something that I will never be able to achieve-"

She turned to face him and placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. "Think optimistically right now, alright? We can worry about redeeming ourselves later, after we watch the sun leave its last glimpse of the day, and be replaced by the moon, the guardian of the night…"

"That was quite poetic," he told her admiringly, after he had backed his head away from her finger a little.

"Thanks," she replied humbly. "Now, are you going to take my advice, or will I have to make you?"

"Force will not be necessary," a wry smile formed over his expression. "Your will is very influential, and it is actually hard _not_ to follow your ways."

_Yeah… I guess that's why I became a fighter…_ She bit her lip slightly at the thought. _Well, that's in the past; I need to **live** before I can continue my old ways, and go back to dueling almost daily…_

He took her hand. "I have hopes for a brighter future, if my present on-goings can sort themselves out and everything can glide into place. And I also believe that with your help, I can acquire that goal."

"Sure, I'll give you assistance if you need it," came her immediate answer. "Don't hesitate; just ask for whatever you need, okay?"

Nodding curtly, he turned to face foreword, looking back at the rays that were slowly disappearing, losing their battle against the growing dark night sky. She peered at him, noting his profile with interest. Her beau, Long Shin, had sacrificed his spirit and allowed it to be possessed by the spirit of a demon, so that he could save a young girl would sustain the same fate. Since he had been altruistic, the child was freed from a kismet that would presumably haunt her later years to come. But instead, now he would be the one to suffer.

She often wondered, was this fair? Should he have taken a fall for someone that was practically a stranger to him? Someone who probably wouldn't even remember his selfless deed?

Then the woman suddenly realized what he had done. He gave hope to a little kid, to her future, gave her a chance for a normal, carefree life, the kind that most youths were insured with from birth. Such a noble act he had done, and it proved that his spirit was pure, even if he refused to believe it himself. But then again, he had always been hard on himself, and even from the first day they had met, she knew that he was a person with a complexed past that would be hard to decipher.

However, he had opened up to her. And she'd returned the favor. In doing so, they had helped each other understand their situations better, and reached somewhat of a revelation in the process as well. She hoped that the two of them would continue their conferences, and perhaps someday, they could heal all the emotional wounds that pierced deep into their beings.

"Bless your heart, Jane…" He murmured just then, barely above a whisper.

Hearing him, Jane Gado quirked an eyebrow but allowed a small smile to be displayed on her face. She rotated her head to look at him, discovering that he was gazing right back at her, and her smile spread albeit wider as she leaned toward him, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

The couple had a lot of concerns to overcome, injuries to nurse, but their heart-felt affection was the first step toward the right direction. As long as they didn't let anything waver them in strolling upon the same path until the end, their redemption would be reached. Faith and stamina had to assist each other in this situation, but it was likely that with the help of their dogged determination, the goal was in good grasp.

Indeed the future looked cloudy, but like the weather, it would eventually clear up, and the confused citizens could once again look far, and once again continue the way to achieve what they were striving for.

****

The End

Author's Note: Heh, I bet that I'm gonna hear some "this was corny as hell!" remarks, but ah, what the hell! Yeah, this rewrite means that I think Jane's Bloody Roar III arcade ending sucked a lot as well; damn, BRIII REALLY needs a Story Mode to save itself!! Since Hudson did leave her boyfriend a mystery in the ending, I felt that it could seriously be Long. Who else would Jane confide her feelings in? Well, I hope that you readers enjoyed this, and please leave a review!

****

With love for my fans,

Tiger5913


End file.
